


Devil in an Angel’s Disguise

by babygirl_linds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys in Skirts, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Feminine Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Sub Top Richie Tozier, he just likes to feel cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl_linds/pseuds/babygirl_linds
Summary: I went from this prompt: “You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?”To this: "Eds... literally fuck me all to hell," Richie's eyes glazed over, darkening from brown to almost black, "you're not wearing anything underneath that little skirt, are you?"So, enjoy.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 259





	Devil in an Angel’s Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at around 3 in the morning and didn’t finish until around 6. My eyes were literally blurry and couldn’t focus on the screen anymore, but I finished it. And then I woke up 4 hours later, debated on whether or not to publish this. So, here we are, still sleepy, but ready for some Reddie.

Soft pit-pats of feet and questioning huffs of breath is all that fills the air as Eddie paces the length of his and Richie's shared bedroom. He keeps glancing towards the articles of clothing hanging on the back of the closet door, debating if he should go through with the surprise he had planned for his loving boyfriend.

He comes to a stuttering stop as he places his hand on his hip and squints at the outfit as if it had personally offended him. He supposed the hues of blue and white were cute enough, but he really wasn't so sure of his plan anymore. He rounds his shoulders a bit and continues to stare, inspecting every detail.

With a sigh, he walks towards the clothes and raises a hand to shakily finger the material of the skirt. Eddie had always seen himself as bordering feminine and masculine. He always had preferred "girlier" things, but loved that he kept that air of masculinity about him with his sharp features and muskier scent. But this? This was new. He had never gone this far; always lacking the confidence to take an extra step in wanting to explore his femininity more.

In better terms, Eddie had liked to have freshly shaved legs, was more himself being surrounded by softer colors (colors most men deferred from), and had honestly preferred fruity smelling products opposed to AXE, Old Spice, and most other men's cologne. Oh yeah, he also **LOVED** girls' clothing. He would strut in pastel knee high socks all day if he could and usually forwent boxers with pretty lacy garments instead. He had always wanted to dress more into the role, wanting to feel more delicate and soft.

Richie had always encouraged the feminine side of Eddie, knowing he had felt more comfortable in the role and he always wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible. Honestly, Richie would be okay with anything Eddie wanted or did, seeing as he basically worshipped the ground Eddie had walked on. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't like how the way Eddie's ass looked mouthwatering in the tight panties that framed it so perfectly or even how soft Eddie's skin always felt after applying so many lotions and miscellaneous products.

Eddie took a deep breath before gathering the items of clothing and walking over to the bed and delicately laying them across it. He studied the outfit closely, loving how the baby blue skater skirt flared and how the bedazzled crop top caught on the low lights of the room. When he originally saw the top he was drawn to the how soft the white velvet material had looked, but then he caught sight of the word bedazzled across the chest. _Angel_. Eddie knew how Richie would get a kick out of and deemed it perfect. He could almost hear his loud mouthed boyfriend now.

_Eds, you know you're a little devil in disguise, right? So, the shirt's not fooling me one bit._

Eddie's lips tugged at the corners into a soft smile before giggling as he pictured Richie's playful smirk.

Eddie glances towards the alarm clock on the nightstand, which blinked the time at him. It was nearing 5 o'clock, taunting him that Richie would be on his way home from work soon. Eddie's gaze now flickered back to the outfit, realizing it was now or never. He stripped out of the short gym shorts and one of Richie's, much larger, band tees he'd been wearing before sliding the skirt up his legs and shoving the top over his head.

He turned to the full-length mirror in the room to access how he looked. He tilted his head to the side, looking himself up and down and squinting. He decided to pair the outfit with simple white knee high socks, before going back to scan over his image. He ran his hands through his thick head full of hair and scrunched his fingers in it, fluffing it out to look more full than usual. He then grabbed his favorite perfume, which smelled like every berry scent mixed together, and spritzed a little behind his ears.

"I look..." Eddie widened his eyes a little, "good. Really fucking good. Damn, I'd fuck me."

He lifted his skirt to see the lacy blue pair of panties hugging his soft member and taunt balls. He toyed with the little white bow centered at the top of the waistband and tugged. Eddie's eyes narrowed at his reflection, overthinking once again. He had liked these particular pair of panties, but he felt that they didn't do the outfit justice. He huffed, realizing he didn't have any other pair that would compliment his whole ensemble. As he went to lower the skirt, a thought popped into his head.. what if he went without? He scowled at himself, shaking his head, not wanting to seem too eager. He wanted to make Richie beg to touch him, not wanting this to be over so quickly. On second thought though, Richie would surely beg as soon as he saw Eddie's cock outlined through the skirt, leaking through the material. God, Eddie could imagine at how flustered Richie would get as soon as he noticed. He quickly tugged the lace garment down his legs, with a new kind of confidence.

He heard the click of the front door opening from downstairs, quickly throwing the balled up lace into the dirty laundry and clambering onto the bed with his knees tucked under him. He pushed the skirt down between his thighs, anticipating how Richie would react.

"Eddie Spaghetti, my darling, I'm home!" Richie screeched out as he passed through the foyer.

"First off, don't call me that, and secondly, I'm up here, Rich!" Eddie called back, blushing slightly.

Eddie focused on the sounds of Richie placing his stuff down and then the thundering steps coming up the stairs. Richie was loud when he talked, breathed, and even how he did a minimalistic task. He listened to the sounds of Richie's unmistakeable strides to their room, always sounding like he was purposely lunging forward to take the biggest steps. Which, honestly, he probably was; always the most eager and excited to see his cute boyfriend after working all day.

"So I was thinking of calling for Chinese takeout for dinner, because honestly I don't feel like cooking and I don't feel like waiting for you to cook—" Richie halted his words as his widened eyes landed on Eddie, mouth going dry and throat constricting.

"Honestly, I don't mind Chinese food. I was kinda in the mood for some Lo Mein anyways." Eddie shrugged carelessly, fighting back his devious grin.

"Eds, what—" Richie swallowed harshly, letting his eyes travel over Eddie's body, "fuck, baby, you look so pretty tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to feel cute," Eddie preened at the compliment, smiling over at Richie with innocent doe eyes, "I went shopping the other day and the outfit was just too pretty to pass up. Do you like it?" Eddie let himself flutter his lashes in a teasing manner, trying to look sultry.

"Do I like it? Babe, I almost had a heart attack walking in on such a snack like yourself. It's hot. No, you're hot," Eddie's grin deepened as he watched Richie's eyes flicker over the top, "you know that you're actually a devil, right? Like a little demon. Angel in disguise, more like it." Richie huffs out a laugh, playful smirk lingering on his lips. Eddie has to stop himself from pulling a smug face at knowing his boyfriend like the back of his hand, wanting to call himself out by telling Richie he knew that's how he would react to the shirt.

"If you calling me a little demon is a play on my height, then I don't think I'll let you appreciate the whole look closer up." Eddie moved his hand to toy with the edge of the skirt, making sure Richie's eyes followed his movements.

"Eds, baby, I think I'd actually die if you didn't let me touch you tonight. I'm almost positive I could cum in my pants right now just from looking at how pretty you are for me." Eddie felt his cock hardening, twitching at Richie's words.

"You know you could come closer, don't you, 'Chee?" Eddie smirked as he beckoned Richie closer with a tilt of his head.

Richie hesitatingly made his way over to the edge of the bed, watching closely as Eddie leaned back with his palms coming to rest behind him, his thighs separating slightly. Richie inhales sharply as he draws his attention to Eddie's lap, seeing the slight bulge of the skirt. The smaller male quickly catches the sharp intake of breath, his dick jumping to attention, knowing he's got Rich right where he wants him as the taller male exhales shakily.

"Eds... literally fuck me all to hell," Richie's eyes glazed over, darkening from brown to almost black, "you're not wearing anything underneath that little skirt, are you?"

"Maybe... maybe not." Eddie peers up to Richie's eyes, his own half-lidded in a seductive manner.

Richie's gaze focuses back towards Eddie's lap as he reaches out to toy with the hem of the skirt, grazing the soft skin of his thigh in the process. He's about to push the offending material out of the way of the sight of his beautiful boyfriend's hard cock, that he just knows is leaking pre-cum already when Eddie hand wraps around his wrist, effectively stopping him. He knows he could overpower the much smaller male, but he wants to be good for Eddie; wants to take care of his every wish, his every need.

"Uh-uh, Rich, aren't you gonna ask nicely? Gonna say please?" Eddie's facial expression oozes confidence, knowing he'll have Richie begging in no time.

"Eds, baby, my beautiful angel," Eddie grins at Richie's use of nickname, "_please_ let me see you. Wanna see the pretty pink flush of your cock. Bet it's dripping wet already." Eddie's grip tightens on Richie's wrist, more aroused just from the words spilling out of the lanky man in front of him.

He earned the nickname '_Trashmouth_' for a reason.

"You can only look, 'Chee. Don't touch until I say so, okay?" Richie nods enthusiastically, as Eddie moves to flip his skirt up over his stomach. Richie lets out a loud groan, fingers twitching as he tries not to reach forward and run his fingers over the shiny head before him.

"Please, please tell me that I get to fuck you in this tiny skirt, baby."

"Hm, maybe. But for now? Take off your clothes and maybe I'll think about letting you even touch me to begin with." Eddie giggled as Richie ripped his shirt over his head and hastily undid his pants. He stopped at his briefs that hugged his aching member, knowing Eddie loved to be the one to push them down as if he was ripping open a gift.

Eddie moves further up the bed to rest against the mountain of pillows, spreading his legs and beckoning Richie forward. Richie crawled in between his legs on all fours, caging Eddie's body in. Eddie moved to press his hand onto Richie's cheek, before sliding it around the back of his neck and tangling in the hair there pressing forward until their lips met in a harsh manner. Richie keened into Eddie lips, darting his tongue out to brush against his bottom lip so he could deepen the kiss. The kiss turned into a frenzy of tongues, playful nips, and whining gasps from both participants. Richie disconnected to kiss down Eddie's neck, nuzzling in the crease where his shouldermet neck and breathing his sweet scent in.

"Eds, you always smell so sweet. Like strawberries and something, just so... you," Richie gasps out as he bites down hard enough to heave a heavy whine from Eddie and flicking his tongue out to soothe the skin, "let me touch you, please, baby. I need to taste you — need to feel your tight hole tighten around me. _Please_."

"Fuck — Rich, yes. Touch me, need you to touch me." Eddie all but whines out, thrusting up to add friction to his angry red cock.

Richie grinds down, to give them both some added relief as he continues leaving sloppy kisses among Eddie's throat. He moves his hands to trace up from the taunt, exposed stomach to push under the velvet material of the scrap of fabric to drag his blunt nails across Eddie's tightened nipples, earning a breathless high pitched whine. Richie moves from the abuse of Eddie's sensitive nubs to make a grab for the lube and a condom in the nightstand drawer, to ready himself as he gets between the soothe expense of thighs.

As Richie moves into a more comfortable position, he silently takes in the aching cock in front of him. It's flushed from the tip to base, shiny and still dribbling copious amounts of pre-cum. Richie can already feel himself salivating, going to lick his lips.

"Such a pretty cock, Eddie, baby. Aching just for me. Been wanting to taste you since I saw you dressed so pretty for me." Eddie's dick twitches at Richie's words, watching as he leans forward to lap around the head of his dick as if he were starving. Eddie jerks forward as his head tips back, letting a loud moan go rip from his throat.

"Rich, need you to fuck me — wanna be full, fuck," Eddie's hand finds purchase in Richie's curls, lifting his head away from his pulsing member, "prep me, Richie. 'M not gonna last long."

Richie moves to pop the cap off of the lube as he lets it dribble over his fingers. He quickly moves one finger to circle around the pink pucker of Eddie's hole, watching it flutter in anticipation. He almost groans at the sight, knowing Eddie's hole will swallow his fingers eagerly, wanting to be filled. He slowly pushes one finger in, making Eddie hiss slightly from the intrusion. He works the one finger in slowly until Eddie is back to his little gasps and moans. He eases the second in, going slow once more until he can comfortably scissor Eddie open. He thrusts a little deeper, searching for the right spot, curling his fingers until Eddie's whining and pushing his hips down to meet Richie halfway. Richie finally works a third finger in, effectively stretching him enough for his cock.

"Richie, I wanna ride you, wanna sink down onto you. Wanna make you cum hard." Eddie yanks on Richie's hair to make him move faster, wanting him on his back so he could fuck Richie into oblivion.

"Fuck, I'd love that, Eds. Love when you bounce on my cock – love seeing you cum on top of me, angel."

As Richie gets into position, Eddie sits on his thighs, moving to tear his briefs down. First, he lets himself see the straining bulge and growing wet patch on the grey cotton. He runs his fingers up the bulge lightly, balls to tip, until his reaches the band and tugs the material down. Richie gasps as the cold air of the room hits his straining, wet dick, jerking his body forward, trying to find relief. Eddie wraps his hand around the thickness and squeezes, enjoying the sight of Richie with his lips parted and heavy breaths escaping. He strokes him languidly a couple times before moving to grab the condom and ripping it open between his teeth. He slides it over Richie's dick with a preciseness, reaching his other hand over to make a grab for the discarded lube. He uncaps it fast, squeezing a dollop out onto his hand and reaching over to stroke Richie again, making sure his dick is coated. Eddie lifts up to hover over him, angling Richie's member so the head is pressing against his entrance.

"Beg me to fuck you, Richie. Wanna hear you say please. Love when you ask me so prettily." Richie curses under him at Eddie's sugar sweet tone, wanting to just thrust up and sink into the delicious heat.

"Eds, please, please, _please_ fuck me. I need to feel your hole take me in. Wanna cum as I'm buried deep inside you. Need it, Eddie. _Please_." Richie all bit whines as Eddie sinks down and lays his palms against his chest, nails digging into the skin slightly.

Above him, Eddie's brows are furrowed with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open as Richie bottoms out into the tightness. Eddie swivels above him, trying to find the right angle, before he lifts halfway and impales himself all over again. He does this a couple more times until he's more adjusted to Richie's length, now picking up speed and letting his eyes slide open to meet Richie's. Richie, who is already staring at him in adoration and lust. Eddie almost closes his eyes at the sight, finding himself close just from Richie's stare.

"Angel, you'reso breathtaking above me right now. Your little moans sound so beautiful, even prettier when you call my name," at that, Eddie's speeding up and bouncing more thoroughly, hitting his prostrate head on and gasping Richie's name over and over, "yea, just like that baby. Fuck, I love you, Eddie."

"Rich – fuck," Eddie is starting to loose rhythm, closing in on his orgasm, "love you too, 'Chee. 'M so close, touch me, Richie."

Richie wraps his fist around Eddie's dick and strokes fast as Eddie grinds down on his length. Eddie's orgasm hits fast and hard, shooting ropes of cum across Richie's stomach. Richie stutters his hips as he feels Eddie's hole tighten, loosing himself in the bliss, thrusting up a couple more times until he's cumming deep in Eddie's ass. Eddie lifts off of Richie's softening dick, reaching behind him to slip the condom off, tying it closed and throwing it in the waste basket besides the bed. He slumps forward, laying chest to chest with his boyfriend as he lets his eyes close in the post-orgasmic bliss, sighing happily as Richie rubs his hand against his back.

"Baby, you looked so pretty in that skirt tonight. I want you to wear it more often, maybe buy more. That shirt though?" Richie chuckles roughly, spent from their love making, "we might have to find you a different one. Get it custom made with little devil horns." Eddie laughs loudly, lightly slapping his chest in retaliation.

"Fuck off, you ass," Eddie smiles, no real bite behind his words, "so, we still getting Chinese? I've worked up quite the appetite." Eddie lifts his head to smirk at Richie.

"Of course, I'm too lazy now to even more to get any other food." Richie wraps his arms around Eddie's waist to pull him back to his chest.

"Mh, I'm not getting the door though, and you're also calling it in." Eddie nuzzles his head into the warmth of Richie's body, a smile tugging onto his lips.

"You lazy shit. You're lucky I love your small ass or I'd kick it." Eddie rolls over onto the other side of the bed to let Richie go grab the phone, snuggling into the comforter, already missing Richie's body heat.

"Love you too, babe. Make sure you get some egg rolls." Richie's smile only widens at his cute boyfriend, heart bursting with love for him before walking away to call in the Chinese.

"I'd never forget the egg rolls, my darling Spaghetti man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie is 100% a total power bottom because he knows Richie is whipped for him.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr!!! @//babygirllinds


End file.
